Petting the Phoenix
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: "Birdie! I pet!" Said Draco, reaching towards the phoenix.- If only Snape knew what he was getting into when he agreed to watch Draco that day.


Written for Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing ("Birdie! I pet!" said {small child}, reaching towards the phoenix.)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Snape babysat often. He tried to tell himself that it was for the Greater Good. He needed to keep in the good graces of Lucius Malfoy in the case of the Dark Lord's return. So he couldn't just tell him no when the man asked if he would babysit his brat.

Not that Snape saw little Draco as a brat. Mind you, the boy was his Godson, and he loved him like any Godfather should. But the fact still remained that Draco was only three.

And Snape sucked with kids.

"What's that?" Draco tugged on his Godfather's arm, practically trying to pull the man down the hall. It didn't matter that the child was only maybe two, two and a half feet tall, and barely weighed anything. When he had his sight set on something, he made a firm tug.

Snape learned this the hard way. And once more, he found himself being pulled along by the boy.

Draco's eyes were wide as he took in the bird statue. He turned his face to his Godfather, smiling with a toothy grin. "Uncle Sev. Hogwarts is so cool. What's this bird for?"

Snape didn't answer the boy, only turned to face the statue. He didn't know who he was going to kill first. Lucius for dropping the boy onto him. Narcissa for allowing the energetic child to get ahold of a chocolate cupcake beforehand. Or Albus, he felt that he needed his potions teacher there ASAP to talk about some matter or another.

"Licorice wand," Snape drawled. Draco narrowed his eyes in confusion at the strange answer. After a moment, his attention was taken away and place onto the movement under them. The child let out a yelp of excitement as the stairs began to rotate upwards.

Draco grasped onto Snape's leg. His face was full of bewilderment. He looked up at Snape, smiling even wider. Snape allowed a small smile to form across his lips after Draco looked away. Maybe the brat wasn't so bad.

The ride up the stairs was short lived. After a handful of seconds, the pair found themselves standing outside the Headmaster's office.

"Now Draco," Snape looked down at the boy. "I need you to behave while we are here. It will not be long and I promise we will return back to my home afterwards-"

"Can we get ice cream?" Draco cut in. "After? If I'm good?"

Snape wanted to say no. "Yes. If you are good." He really should have said no.

"Severus my boy," Albus' voice greeted them as the door opened. The headmaster was sitting behind the desk. McGonagall was sitting in front. Both of their eyes lit up at the sight of the small child he had with him.

Draco stayed close to him as they entered the room. Snape was reminded of the child's shyness towards strangers. It was strange for him to see the normally active boy quiet.

"And who is this?" McGonagall leaned forward, smiling at Draco. "Can I ask your name sweetie?"

Draco looked up at Snape, asking with his eyes if it was okay. Snape nodded and Draco turned to the woman. "I'm Draco."

"I'm babysitting," Snape answered simply.

"Not a baby," Draco whined quietly.

"We'll it is good to meet you Draco," the woman said. "I'm Minerva, and over there is my friend Albus."

Draco nodded, slinking a little further behind Snape's leg.

"We should get started," Snape said. He leaned down, taking Draco into his arms. He set the boy in one of the chairs. The boy frowned at his placement. Without missing a beat, Snape pulled the picture book from his robe pocket and handed it to the boy who easily got distracted.

"Now," Snape turned to the two adults, "what was so important you had to drag me all the way here?"

Draco easily blocked out the conversation happening around him. He'd learned a long time ago that adult conversations were not for him. He turned his attention to the book, his eyes scanning the pictures. His young mind began to make up stories to go with the book. He kept at this until he was halfway through the book – the brave wizard was currently trying to save the dragon egg – when he saw the flash of red.

It flew through the air just above his head. He looked up in wonder. None of the adults seemed to notice the creature. But Draco did. His eyes caught sight of the red feathers and shimmering eyes. Excitement coursed through him. He'd never seen anything like it before. There was the peacocks that roamed through the woods outside his house, but they were completely different and he wasn't allowed to go near those birds. This one was sitting just beyond his reach, watching him.

"Birdie! I pet!" said Draco, reaching towards the phoenix. He leaned forward in the chair, balancing himself on the armrest for support. The phoenix continued sitting there as the young boy reached further and further…

Until Draco fell from the chair.

He gave a yelp of fright, expecting to hit the floor. He was grateful whenever he felt himself being snatched up and pressed into Snape's chest. He wasn't so grateful when he saw the frustrated frown on his godfather's face.

"Birdie." Draco pointed towards the phoenix. "I wanna pet."

"Then you ask," Snape said. "And you do not climb in the chair like that. You could get hurt."

"Sorry," Draco mutter. "I pet bird?"

Snape looked to Albus for support. The Headmaster was smiling, now standing next to them.

"I don't see why not," Albus chuckled. He reached out, motioning to take the boy. With the prospect of petting the bird in mind, Draco practically threw himself into the man's arms. He smiled up as the white beard tickled his cheek.

"Tickles," Draco laughed.

"I get that often," Albus said. "Now, Draco, when petting Fawkes, you need to do it gently. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "Gently. Like a cat."

"Exactly." Albus closed the distance between them and the phoenix. He reached out, running a hand over the bird's neck. It leaned into the touch, eyes closing in relaxation. Draco followed suit, his hand a little shaky as it got closer.

Putting a small white hand onto the back of the bird's head, Draco ran his fingers down the birds back. Fawkes arched his back on the contact, he seemed to smile.

Draco drew his hands up to his face, hiding the smile as he turned to Albus. "Did you see that? Do you think he likes me?"

"I think he does," Albus said. "Do you want to pet him again?"

"Yes please," Draco nodded rapidly. "Can I?"

"I believe Fawkes would like that. Just remember to be careful."

Snape watched the scene with a cross between a smile and a grimace. He couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had somehow planned a part of this beforehand. He had to admit though, that his Godson did seem to be enjoying himself at the moment. That was enough to make the corner of Snape's lips upturn. Just slightly.

Although the frown would later appear when Draco began to ask for a phoenix of his own when he put him to bed later that night.


End file.
